瓦育
瓦育（Mia、ワユ）是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 and 聖火降魔錄 曉之女神. She is one of the members of the Greil Mercenaries, and works as a sell-sword. 資料 In Path of Radiance, Mia is a mercenary hired by Crimea, and is captured by Daein soldiers. As a result of being set free by Greil, she joins his mercenary band to pay off her debt, but remained with the mercenaries. Mia's training tends to be rather extreme, with her attempts to spar with others being rather aggressive in nature, whereupon she convinces Rhys to stand by the side in order to heal any wounds she may receive. She is most likely Ike's preferred sparring partner, as she tends to not complain about the fact that he never holds back during their training sessions, even seeming to enjoy them. After the defeat of Ashera, Mia sets off on a journey around Tellius in search of new opponents, occasionally stopping by Greil's retreat to rest. 個性 Mia can be described as being energetic and quirky. Unusually obsessed when it comes to strength, as seen in her support conversations, she will often run around and challenge the first person she sights to duels. Despite her eccentricities however, she is a genuinely nice girl, as shown during one of her training sessions with Rhys, in which she forbids him to practice with swords anymore because it was making him sick. Through her support conversations, Mia is observed to be strongly against the traditional stereotype of women not being able to fight, training rigorously every day to prove otherwise. She is thus quick to accuse male opponents of going easy on her or assuming that her prowess as a swordswoman is inferior due to her gender as shown in her supports with Largo. 遊戲中 蒼炎之軌跡 Recruitment *Chapter 7: Have Ike speak to her. 基礎數據 進階數據 |50% |40% |30% |45% |60% |45% |20% |25% |} Support Conversations *Rhys *Ilyana *Largo Promotion Gains 總體 Mia fits the role of a Myrmidon and Swordmaster quite well, developing skill and speed relatively quickly while not having much in terms of HP and defense. Although her strength growth rate is not particularly low, it tends to be a bit unstable, and can leave Mia without enough power to KO enemies without the use of offensive skills, particularly Adept or Wrath. She joins with Vantage, allowing her to attack first in all fights, which suits her purely evasion-based capabilities and allows to KO weakened enemies without them dealing damage to her first. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement 基礎數據 進階數據 |70% |45% |15% |60% |65% |35% |40% |25% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains 總體 Mia's Strength and Defense growths are well balanced in Radiant Dawn, with her high Speed and Luck making it hard for opponents to successfully land any blows on her. She is most likely to cap all her stats except Magic and Resistance, although her Defense and Strength caps may be rather disappointing. Mia also possesses excellent Bonus Experience potential, as her Skill and speed are nearly capped when she joins the player's army. While she may have issues finishing off foes without Killer weapons or the Astra skill, Mia's high Skill allows her to activate skills quite frequently, allowing her to spontaneously destroy foes. 聖火降魔錄覺醒 SpotPass *''Enemy only; joins unequipped 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Lady of Blades :''A mercenary fighting to improve her sword skills. In life, she doesn't sweat the details登場作品：聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= Resolute Blade 新月 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 Death Quotes 可能結局 蒼炎之軌跡 "Heya, Boss! We did it! Whooo-hooo! You know, I am completely in love with your fighting style. If I could train under you, it would be great! So let me stick around for a while. All right?" Radiant Dawn '''Aspiring Lady of the Blades' (頂へ昇る剣士 Itadaki e Noboru Kenshi, lit. The Rising to the Top Swordsman) :Mia set off in search of new opponents. She traveled the whole continent, but sometimes rested at the Greil's retreat. 正傳以外的登場 ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * 軼事 *Mia's Radiant Dawn incarnation came in 16th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, ''with 8,946 votes. Her ''Path of Radiance incarnation came in 37th place for females, and had 4,408 votes. *Mia, alongside most of the Greil Mercenaries, is given a voice in a cutscene of Radiant Dawn. Alongside Micaiah and Rolf, is voiced by Lani Minella. *In 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石, Forde mentions that Kyle has a sister named Mia in their B support. However neither character's name is Mia in the Japanese versions. *Throughout the Tellius series, Mia searches for her rival "clad in white", accusing several unlikely characters of being this person. Strangely enough she never seems to take notice of Lucia, who serves in the same army as her in both games and is a Swordmaster in white garb. * Mia has cut supports with Marcia and 涅菲妮 in the data for Path of Radiance. *If Mia supports Ike in Radiant Dawn, she will refer to him as "boss" instead of Ike. 圖片 de:Mia Category:聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 characters Category:聖火降魔錄 曉之女神 characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色